Talk:Give a Moogle a Break
July 2014 Update Changes At the risk of creating a testimonial, I saw on the page that more testing was needed for the mog safe quests due to changes this month, so here's my data. (TL;DR at the end.) About 3:00 on Earthday, I placed the Bronze Bed in my MH, talked to my moogle again, and left to get the bow and ring. Was back at around 8:30 (had to get the ring from the BW guild), quest was available. Traded the items, stepped outside my MH. 2 minutes later, walked back in and got my safe upgrade. Took the bed back to the AH and got Mahogany and the items for the second quest. Went back to my house, placed the bed, stepped out of the MH and went AFK for a couple minutes. Came back, quest available, traded the items, stepped back outside. It turned 22:00 on Earthday while standing outside. Note, this all took place mid afternoon real-world time (PST). (TL;DR) There's no more "wait until conquest tally" or "wait until midnight PST". If there's any wait at all, it's around 2 minutes or less real-world time. 21:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- I put one of these in the mog house of my mule at least one earth day before tally and nothing happened until the next tally a week later. I vaguely recall that to have been the case with my main character as well. So be ready to wait the extra week if the quest doesn't start on the first tally. It may also be possible that you have to "talk" to the moogle (even if it has nothing to say) once after placing the bed but before the tally. --Elwynn 13:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Having just done the quest on my other mule, this seems to be true. After you place the Bronze Bed in your Mog House, you apparently must "talk" the moogle once before the tally, even if all that happens is that you bring up the Mog House menu. If you forget to do this, talking to your moogle after tally in an attempt to complete the quest satisfies this condition and it will complete after the next tally. --Elwynn 21:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I started AND completed this after flagging the 'A Moogle Kupo d'Etat' quest on a mule. It may be worth noting that the mule flagged MKE as WAR20, and only (two days later) flagged this quest as a BLM1. Not sure if it was required or not, but that's how it happened for me, and I had no issue starting/completing it. --Pangy 18:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) won't flag I've had lv7 fame and bronze bed in layout for 4 weeks now, and still when I click the moogle he just tells me my element and pops the menu. Did they add a lv requirment? mule is lv 15. PollyWog 17:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I've been waiting a few real world days, including a conquest tally after getting the Drenched! It Began with a Raindrop quest cs. I have had the Bronze Bed placed in safe and fame level 9 before last weekly conquest tally, but no moogle quest. Reputation Rank 7 and 3 Quest Completion trading in 20 stacks of millioncorn for Only the Best will give you Rank 7 fame on a char with no other completed quests. With reputation 7, put all 3 beds in your mog house layout, then follow this process for completion: *talk to moogle, zone, talk to moogle (quest dialogue), trade items, wait 45 seconds, talk to moogle (safe upgrade). (quest 1 complete) *talk to moogle, zone, talk to moogle (quest dialogue), trade items, wait 45 seconds, talk to moogle (safe upgrade). (quest 2 complete) *talk to moogle, zone, talk to moogle (quest dialogue), trade items, wait 45 seconds, talk to moogle (safe upgrade). (quest 3 complete) happy gaming! --vm0d (talk) 04:05, November 15, 2015 (UTC)